my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilation Lee
Real Name: Jubilation Lee *'Current Alias:' Jubilee *'Aliases:' Jubes, Wondra *'Relatives:' **Hope Lee (paternal aunt) **Shogo Lee (adoptive son) **Xarus (vampire sire, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Forgiven; formerly New Warriors, X-Corps, Generation X *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Queens, New York; Los Angeles, California; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown; red *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant (formerly); vampire *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Beverly Hills, California Powers and Abilities Vampirism: After being attacked by a suicide bomber, Jubilee was infected with a vampiric virus. She was later bitten and sired by Xarus. Jubilee is currently a vampire with full vampiric powers, including: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all vampires, Jubilee now possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Like all vampires, Jubilee is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Immortality:'' Although Jubilee isn't technically alive, she is functionally immortal for all intents and purposes. Since she isn't alive, she is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. As long as she feeds on fresh blood on a regular basis, Jubilee's aging process is completely halted as well. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Jubilee's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Jubilee's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Jubilee's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Fangs and Claws:'' Like all vampires, Jubilee has fangs and claws. *''Mist Mimicry:'' Jubilee can turn into mist. Former Powers Before Wolverine lost his healing factor, Jubilee received a regular supply of his blood to ingest which granted her certain immunities, including: Regenerative Healing Factor: Jubilee was capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent, much greater than an ordinary human. Limited Sunlight Exposure: Due to the healing factor in Wolverine's blood, Jubilee could withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. Jubilee was a mutant but lost her mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day. Her former mutant powers included: Energy Plasmoids/Lumikinetic Explosive Light Blasting: Jubilee possessed the mutant ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks," or "lumikinetic explosive light blasts," energy globules that varied in degrees of powers and intensity. The globules obeyed her mental control, travelling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing a tree trunk or metal objects. Jubilee could absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she had the potential to detonate matter on a sub-atomic level. Psionic Shields: Jubilee's mind possessed a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Disease Immunity Category:Delayed Aging Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Mist Mimicry